


要讓兩個人保守秘密，唯有其中一個人死去。

by souseigame



Series: 【AZ】【奈因】 [5]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero
Genre: M/M, inasure - Freeform, イナスレ, 奈因 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souseigame/pseuds/souseigame
Summary: 【閱讀須知】※ The Pierces「Secret」洐生。※ 多視角。※ 背景設定為十九至二十世紀歐洲校園。※ 文風愈來愈病，愈來愈不知道在寫啥。
Relationships: Kaizuka Inaho/Slaine Troyard, 界塚伊奈帆/スレイン・トロイヤード, 界塚伊奈帆/斯雷因．特洛耶特
Series: 【AZ】【奈因】 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567318





	要讓兩個人保守秘密，唯有其中一個人死去。

**Author's Note:**

> 【閱讀須知】  
> ※ The Pierces「Secret」洐生。  
> ※ 多視角。  
> ※ 背景設定為十九至二十世紀歐洲校園。  
> ※ 文風愈來愈病，愈來愈不知道在寫啥。

Side Inaho 

沒有人能守得住秘密，因為大家都這樣做，大家都在說別人的秘密。 

當人們聽到「絕對不要說出去」的時候，大腦會自動忽略「不」字，收到「絕對」和「要說出去」這兩個暗示。當然，這種把他人告訴自己的秘密告訴其他人的行為並不能單純以這種像是要撇清所有責任的說法去當理由。 

把別人不知道的八卦告訴別人時收到的崇拜目光、把信任着自己的人耍得團團轉蒙對方在鼓裏的愉悅、把隱藏秘密所受到的壓力排解的舒暢……把秘密說出來的動機要多少有多少。 

但比起把秘密說出去的人，明明知道對方未必會實現承諾保守秘密還要把秘密說給對方聽的人更加愚蠢。 

我也是愚昧無知的一分子。 

我也告訴了那個人一個秘密：「我愛上斯雷因・特洛耶特了。」那天是個晴天，只有我和她坐在學校庭園那棵蘋果樹下的長椅上，斯雷因正好不在。他與那節沒課的我們不同，我們正在樹下乘着涼時，他正受着教室的悶熱和老師毫無趣味的講課煎熬。 

記得在我把秘密告訴她時，她露出了一個難以形容的表情，像是震驚，像是不安，像是害怕。「你會為我保守這個秘密嗎，瑟拉姆小姐？」看她沉默不語，我又問了一遍：「你會，保守我的秘密嗎？」 

愛上了斯雷因這件事，不能讓其他人知道，這是世俗不能容忍的事，愛上一個男人。然而，只有自己知道自己愛上了某個人的心情十分難受，想要說出來，想要別人知道自己墮入了愛河。人們總是像這樣把自己不能告人的私隱全部披露在別人面前。 

我盯着她好一會兒，她遲疑着，然後輕輕地點了點頭，說：「當然了……」 

「能以你的性命起誓嗎？」「我以我的性命發誓，絕不會把這個秘密告訴任何人。」它是我的秘密，現在是我們的秘密，決不能有第三個人知道。 

後來我們就和平常一樣，三個人一起下課，從第一校舍穿過那條全校最古老的大理石長廊，到庭院那張長椅那兒，享用一點三文治和咖啡；或者到那座充滿了羊皮紙和墨水氣味的大圖書館晃晃，各自去找自己有興趣的書，然後聚在二樓角落那張長桌旁看書。 

一切似乎都很不錯。 

只是，得到對方的承諾就放下心來的我真是白痴到了家，雖然任誰也想不到那位善良又有教養的大小姐竟然不能保守好秘密，還告訴了最不該告訴的人。 

「斯雷因，下次……」「別靠近我！……」突然有一天，就像天塌下來似的。斯雷因獨自坐在長椅，身旁沒有其他人，沒有她，就像那天我跟她分享我的秘密時一樣。那天他對我退避三舍的模樣我還記憶猶新，他的眼神好像在說：「噁心的傢伙，不要碰我。」 

「……」看着他逃避我的目光，不再像以往一樣容許我的親近，我好像明白了甚麼。「我明白了。」 

明白了我的秘密並沒有被守住。 

你明明以性命發誓了，不是嗎？ 

你以性命發誓了，是吧？ 

Side Asseylum

我不是個口風不緊的人，也不屑於把別人的秘密流傳開去。 

這當然並非因為我是個貴族家庭長大的知曉禮儀的千金小姐，大部分的千金小姐都接受過良好的道德教育，她們卻是最享受把別人的秘密公諸於世的。 

把秘密告訴別人甚麼的，一丁點兒意義都沒有。更準確一點，別人的秘密對我來說本就沒有價值。這不能讓我名成利就，不能讓我幸福美滿，所以我不屑於把秘密散播開去。尤其是我所在意的人的秘密，我更是不會說，我不會幹些傷害他們同時無益於自己的事。 

只是伊奈帆與我之間，從我知道那個秘密開始，就不再是最親密的好友了。 

我們是情敵，同樣在爭奪他的愛。 

起初我的確想單純地把這個秘密帶進墳墓，但自從我有了伊奈帆喜歡他這個意識，我看他們以往看着平常的互動都變得醜陋不堪。他們的每一個眼神交流，或是不經意的肢體接觸，都讓我感到窒息。 

他是我的。也應該要是我的。就連社會的道德基準也有利於我：男人和男人的愛情是種病。 

我並不是歧視同性之間的戀愛，即使連政府也立法把同性之間的性行為定為罪行。但當對方和我喜歡的是同一個人，世俗的想法也似乎成為了我的優勢。 

我必須阻止伊奈帆繼續待在他身邊，而我只差最後的一步。此刻，他人的秘密對我來說終於第一次有了價值。很抱歉，伊奈帆，我必須利用好它。 

所以我告訴了他一個秘密，他如我所希望的變得討厭伊奈帆了。我很高興，這代表着從今以後我們不再三個人一起下課，不再三個人一起用餐，不再三個人一起讀書。所有的事，只剩我和他兩個人一起做。 

「艾瑟伊拉姆，享受把別人的秘密說出去嗎？」有一天早上，我正要從女生宿舍出門去上課時，伊奈帆就在宿舍外等我。這也不難預料，總有一天他會來找我，我知道的。 

伊奈帆面無表情地注視着我，但我能清楚知道他眼中隱藏着憤怒、怨恨和嘲諷，畢竟我們是多年的深交。 

「你在說甚麼呢？我並沒有這樣做。」「哦……是這樣啊？所以斯雷因會知道的原因是我夢遊時自己跟他說的囉？」我從未見過伊奈帆如此刻薄地說話，想必是氣瘋了。 

「天知道呢，我發誓我沒有把秘密說出去啊。」聞言，伊奈帆用冰冷的眼神望着我，說：「你的誓言和保證毫無價值……你也曾用你的性命起誓說不會說出秘密。」 

的確，我還沒忘記這個誓言。然而我根本沒把秘密告訴他。 

因為啊，他也有個秘密。而我告訴他的那個秘密，只是利用了他們各自的秘密捏造出來的一個小謊言。 

這不能讓伊奈帆知道，一旦他知道了，那麼我所做的一切都會變得毫無意義。 

當然，他並不會知道，因為我不會說，你也不會說。 

你的秘密，不能在他面前提起，對吧？ 

Side Slaine 

我沒預料到有一天我的秘密會被他知道。 

知道了我喜歡他這個秘密。 

那天艾瑟伊拉姆在走廊叫住我，她的表情十分難過，我馬上問她發生了甚麼。她好像很難開口似的，於是我再三鼓勵她說出來。「斯雷因，伊奈帆告訴我一個秘密了……」 

「秘密？」我並非是個八卦的人，只是自己喜歡的人的秘密，沒有人不想知道。「是甚麼？」 

我真不知道我該不該後悔對他的秘密產生好奇心。她說：「伊奈帆好像察覺了你喜歡他，他跟我說雖然覺得噁心，但玩弄一下你也挺有趣的……」 

這句話狠狠傷透了我，就像自己在很久以前就被扒光了外衣，赤身裸體被人注視，而自己現在才知道別人在看自己，才感覺到羞恥一般。 

我知道喜歡上男人是不被允許的，但我不能抗拒。我盲目地傾慕着他，卻在今天被告知他是個在知道我的感情後還裝作對我有好感打算玩弄我的人。 

我真不知道該為聽到這個秘密覺得難過覺得心痛，還是該感謝艾瑟伊拉姆讓我看清了他的真面目。 

於是在與他再次碰面的時候，我避開了他的接近，因為這讓我覺得噁心。 

但最讓我覺得可怕的，是艾瑟伊拉姆。我從沒把秘密告訴過除她以外的任何人，我也不認為對方能自己察覺到，所以只有一個可能性，是艾瑟伊拉姆告訴了他。 

並不是我想懷疑我青梅竹馬的摯友，只是艾瑟伊拉姆既然能將他告訴她的秘密告訴我，那她也可以將我的秘密告訴他。這是合理的推測，不是嗎？ 

直到有一天早上，我看見他走向和校舍不同的方向，懷着好奇心，我跟着他走到女生宿舍。他站在門外，好像在等甚麼人，我躲在對面的樹林，想看看他在等誰。 

過了沒多久，艾瑟伊拉姆從宿舍走了出來。她看到他之後停下了腳步，露出了一個漂亮的微笑，站在原地一動不動地看着他。 

「我發誓我沒有把秘密說出去啊。」聽到這一句從艾瑟伊拉姆的口中說出來，我簡直不敢再相信任何人了。 

騙子……全都是騙子。 

我的秘密肯定也是被她說出去了……為甚麼就沒有人能守住秘密？如果不是秘密讓他知道了，我就能期盼着或許有一天他會接受我。 

我無法原諒她，還有他。 

我們也無法再回到從前那樣了。有了一次，也就有第二次，我不想成為被背叛的對象，所以我將永不再相信他們。 

我們只能維持着表面的關係，再沒有任何一件事是可以與你們分享的了。 

因為要兩個人守住秘密，唯有其中一個人死去。你說是不是啊？


End file.
